


Сказка

by Lios_Alfary



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Game(s), Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-25 17:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3818656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано на новогодний фест "Серафин под омелой" 2011</p>
    </blockquote>





	Сказка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на новогодний фест "Серафин под омелой" 2011

Они узнали об этом колодце совершенно случайно: торговец-контрабандист рассказал небылицу симпатичной покупательнице, та пересказала это своему другу, а друг – младшему брату, а тот – приятелю, а Ваан не смог не поделиться смешной новостью с Пенело, а та написала Ларсе.  
А Ларса – загорелся желанием непременно его отыскать. А когда император Аркадии загорается желанием, его практически невозможно остановить, даже если он решит оживить сказку.  
Колодец, в котором нельзя брать воду. Колодец, из которого никто не берет воды, но к которому приходят, чтоб послушать нашептываемые им по вечерам сказки (самые лучшие сказки, любой из местных жителей это подтвердит!), а утром загадать желание. И если есть хоть малейший шанс на исполнение этого желания, если сам волшебный колодец не против, оно наверняка исполнится.  
Ларса просто собрался, передал на время дела доверенному человеку, взял с собой друзей и поехал, рассчитав время так, чтоб прибыть в нужную провинцию к утру, а затем вернуться назад.  
  
– Наверное, он сошел с ума, – грустно сказала Пенело Ваану. Они сидели под разлапистым деревом, издалека наблюдая за вцепившимся в холодные колодезные камни приятелем. – Кто в своем уме хотел бы возвращения чудовища?  
Габрант, стоявший рядом с ними, стянул с себя шлем судьи и подставил лицо приятному летнему ветру. Габрант, который ещё год назад был Башем фон Ронсенбергом, печально щурился и тер гладко выбритый подбородок.   
– Возможно, – ответил он на вопрос Пенело, – тот, кому чудовище приходилось братом.


End file.
